1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable wall hanger for adjustably hanging or suspending photographs, mirrors, paintings and the like on an indoor or outdoor building wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various adjustable wall hangers have been proposed in some form or another utilizing the theory of attaching an adjustable hanger to a vertical wall surface for mounting pictures, photographs, mirrors, and the like have been proposed. Examples of such previously proposed types of wall hangers are listed below:
U.S. Pat. No.PatenteeDescription6,666,425FergusonVertically-AdjustablePicture Hangar
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,425 discloses a vertically adjustable picture hangar including a main body securable to a vertical surface with mounting screws, nails, or other similar fasteners, and an adjustable bracket. The main body includes a pair of mounting apertures and is generally symmetrical about a plane passing through the axes of the mounting apertures, a vertically-oriented linear ratchet having a plurality of teeth, and a pair of parallel, outwardly-facing spaced apart peripheral tracks or grooves. Each track is open at the top and includes a pair of cylindrical locator pins that enter the tracks at the top of the main body and slide within them. Also included in the adjustable bracket is a pawl that engages the linear ratchet. The locator pins allow the adjustable bracket to be rotated upwardly so the pawl can be disengaged from the linear ratchet, the adjustable bracket moved up or town, and the pawl re-engaged with the ratchet.
The prior art, including the above noted patent, does not disclose the particular unique structural configuration possessed by my vertically adjustable wall hanger device for adjustably suspending a photograph, a painting or similar object to be mounted on an upright wall which may be inexpensively manufactured and easily operated by a person that needs to make a quick and accurate placement of a wall hanger device with a minimum of difficulty.
More specifically, the vertically adjustable wall hanger device has a lower profile which does not protrude as far out from the mount surface as opposed to other known picture hangers. The vertically adjustable wall hanger device also has the following additional features and advantages:    1. The vertically adjustable wall hanger device has a single mounting point, requiring only one hole in the mounting surface as distinguished from other wall hangers which require multiple mounting points.    2. The vertically adjustable wall hanger device permits a much finer adjustment down to 1/32 of an inch as distinguished from other designs requiring large adjustments.    3. The vertically adjustable wall hanger device has a mounting screw that goes through both pieces making it more secure as distinguished from other designs where the screw passes through only one of two pieces.    4. The vertically adjustable wall hanger device has sets of serrations on two pieces which are shaped and configured so as to enable the pieces to be vertically moved relative to each other so that the serrations on the pieces can be engaged at different locations to permit much finer adjustment down to 1/32 of an inch without the use of dual opposing cams or dowels as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,425.